Why Must This Love Be Parted?
by TheBlankPageattheBackofaBook
Summary: He dreams of what it would have felt like to have made his little brother smile, to give his little brother what he desired, love. And when he showed his little brother that love...Carl cried. SolomonxCarl FLUFFY FLUFFY FLUFF yaoi.


Well, I am somewhat disappointed why no one has yet to write a Carl/Solomon fic. So, I'm writing it.

Also;

I DON'T CARE IF THEY'RE BOTH GUYS...THEY MAKE A SWEET COUPLE!

Takes place after episode 37 and before episode 38...Well enjoy the slight lemon and such!

* * *

Solomon stepped into his car and locked the door. His forehead pressed against the steering wheel and he gasped into tears. He killed...How could he had found the courage to kill his little blood brother? Saya; Saya was his courage. And as much as he loved Saya he loved Carl. He was the only one who even cared about Carl and loved him. 

He should've been there for him, even if _he_ didn't want him there. Maybe then...such things wouldn't happened. Maybe Saya would still have her smile, maybe Carl would still be alive, and maybe things would've turned out better.

Maybe he would've had to chance to make Carl smile?

Solomon's sight blurred and his eyes closed, he let the tears consume him and he fell into a slumber.

---------------------

In the moonlight he stood there, in a pool of blood. The white moonlight glistened on the blood staining him; yet he was not injured and there was nothing to bring about such blood.

"I will never forgive you," he said.

"Carl?" Solomon asked. Carl turned to him, eyes glowing red. He looked terribly distraught and angry; wanting to kill Solomon.

"I will never forgive you for taking _my_ Saya away!" he shouted.

Carl charged at him, ready to kill him for taking away _his _Saya. Solomon grasped his neck and pulled him into a hug, Carl was in pain and needed to be solaced. Carl tried to pull back as he felt tears spring from his eyes. Solomon's lips pressed against his forehead, tasting the blood that stained his skin.

"Forgive me, brother. I couldn't let you take Saya away," Solomon whispered. Carl punched him, forcing him away.

"Saya was the only one who could've ever loved me!" Carl shouted in anger. Within a blink of an eye Solomon was next to Carl. He wrapped his right arm around Carl's shoulders, squeezing tightly. Solomon's free hand came under his chin, his fingers gently against Carl's cheek. He lead his face upward to face him.

"I love you, little brother," Solomon whispered. His lips pressed against his little brother's...He tasted of blood. His lips were dry and soft. Carl's eyes shot wide open and he groaned in confusion. Redness streamed across his cheeks and he felt as if something inside him melted. Solomon was..Kissing him...And he was enjoying it! A soft moan escaped Solomon's lips; wanting more. His tongue tried to push past the tooth barriers of Carl's mouth, wanting to taste more. However, his little brother denied, and not wanting to cause a further fit, he decided to end it. His mouth pulled away; his eyes seeing his little brother's shocked expression. Carl blinked and licked his lips, _tasty_; he thought. He pushed Solomon away and grimaced; trying to forget what had just happened.

"No one loves me! You took away the only thing that could ever love me!" Carl shouted. Solomon hugged him again, Carl's face digging into his shoulder and wet with crimson filled tears.

"I love you, little brother," Solomon said. He kissed the top of his head; his hair tangled in blood. He held him in the way he would hold Saya, he_ loved_ Carl. He was surprised when Carl wrapped his arms around him, holding him in place. Carl tore away Solomon's collar, his lips pressing against his neck, preparing to bite. Solomon's flesh was sweet, but his blood was sweeter and he had to fight his urge to kiss Solomon back. Solomon laughed softly, it was amusing that his little brother wasn't trying to show any empathy for his feelings.

Soon enough, his fangs slid out and he pushed Solomon aside, licking his lips.

"Stop tormenting me!" Carl shouted. Within another second Solomon was before the one he loved, took his hands in his, and kissed Carl's lips again for a brief moment.

"I'm not tormenting you. I love you, Carl," Solomon whispered, his lips trailing down Carl's neck and licking away the blood that stained him.

"You love me?" Carl asked as if he hadn't heard it before, relief in his voice. They collapsed onto the ground as Carl's legs gave out; no one had ever _loved _him. Solomon's fingers easily found the buttons to Carl's kimono, easily undoing them to gain further access to clean him of the blood. He opened it, exposing Carl's chest, he was beautiful. Solomon's fingers trailed up his stomach and to his neck. His flesh was smooth and cold; Solomon would warm him. Solomon's lips moved to where the collarbones met with the chest, and then trailed upward to where the collarbones met the shoulders. A soft moan escaped Carl's lips; he smiled. Solomon's other hand traveled to Carl's neck, preparing to bite.

"S-Solomon," Carl stuttered as Solomon bit down. A soft gasp escaped Carl's lips, his neck was tender enough as it was. The blood pooled in Solomon's mouth; wanting to drink it, but Solomon's mouth pulled back from his flesh. The blood dripped from his mouth, he couldn't drink it; despite it was sweet. His mouth trailed back to Carl's face, tasting his little brother's skin and lips; caressing him. His lips moved downward to Carl's bare chest and he kissed each rib individually. His lips moved back up then and kissed his little brother sweetly; making Carl's eyes close and cause him to moan. Solomon stroked his hair; how he had longed to do _this _for so long.

Solomon's hand traveled downward to his ribcage, the bones were salient as Carl breathed deeply.

Carl kissed Solomon's bottom lip, apprehension in his eyes. His lips moved to Solomon's neck, tasting the remainder of his blood. He unbuttoned his shirt, wanting to taste more. Solomon's knee pressed between Carl's legs; arousing him. Carl threw his head back and clenched his teeth together, trying to keep his hands at bay from tingling. The nerves in his body were going crazy; it certainly had been a long time since he had felt a _thrill. _His hands clutched Solomon's shoulders, trying to get him to move his knee away.

"Solomon!" Carl nearly shouted as the painful pleasure consumed him. Solomon pressed harder and moaned in satisfaction, his _lover_ was giving in. Carl's eyes shut and quivered; he did not want to scream as his pain melted into joy. Solomon's lips pressed against one of Carl's eyelids and formed a smirk as his lips touched his skin.

"Go ahead," he whispered. Carl moaned loudly in the pleasure and his body relaxed; Solomon's knee receded from between his legs. Carl laid there panting and moaning as Solomon nibbled at his neck. His flesh was tasty and so was his blood... _He's good enough to eat_, Solomon thought.

Oh, it felt so good...and pity that it wasn't real.

---------------------------

Solomon's eyes opened, it was dream. But deep down...He wished it wasn't.


End file.
